


white heather, peonies, and snapdragons

by clairevxyance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn is the little spoon, Fluff, I want nothing but the best for these boys, M/M, Nightmares, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevxyance/pseuds/clairevxyance
Summary: Finn has nightmares. Poe is there to help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	white heather, peonies, and snapdragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SW fic so I might not have gotten them right but I don't really care lmao I just love these boys so much and they deserve the galaxy.
> 
> I also,,,, haven't seen the sequel movies in quite a bit so I may have gotten some info wrong? Disney+ will have my back tho in like a week lmao

Poe was, unfortunately, accustomed to the occasional screaming or shouting in the middle of the night coming from somewhere within the base. Fighting for the Resistance could do that to a person, so he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he heard screaming coming from the room across the hall from his.

It was late, but Poe had still been awake. He was sitting in the living area, reports sprawled across the couch and the table in front of him. BB-8 beeped and whirred quietly in his corner of the room. Jess was always telling Poe that he worked too much, that he needed his rest just like anyone else. To this, Poe feigned concern, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, and asking if she felt alright. She had smacked his hand away and responded, “I’m _serious_, Dameron.”

He was going over these reports when he heard a scream tear through the silence. Poe jumped but didn’t think anything of it at first. Not even a moment later was it followed by another one. It had sounded suspiciously close, like it was coming from across the hall. Poe’s breath hitched in his throat. He got up from the couch and nearly tripped over his own feet to the room across the hall.

Poe stood awkwardly in front of the closed door for a moment. He wasn’t even sure if the source of the screaming was coming from across the hall, but something in his gut told him he was right. Before he could change his mind, Poe knocked on the door.

“Finn? Buddy?” Poe called softly. A beat of silence. Poe was being dumb; it probably wasn’t even Finn having nightmares, it easily could have been someone else in the hall—

The door slid open a moment later, revealing a very disheveled Finn. Poe straightened and glanced at him. Finn’s eyes were skittering everywhere, as if he was afraid someone was going to jump out from behind Poe and scare him. His chest heaved with an effort to keep his breathing in check, and his shoulders were tensely squared. Sweat drenched Finn’s face. Poe’s heart seized with concern.

“Are you—can I come in?” Poe asked without a thought. Finn nodded quickly and moved aside so Poe could enter. Poe stepped inside and the door slid shut with a quiet hiss behind them.

The lights were out, except for the lamp on the nightstand. The covers on his bed were precariously hanging off one side of the mattress. Finn moved soundlessly to his bed and sat, cradling his head in his hands. It wasn’t until Poe got closer that he realized Finn was shaking and crying.

Poe quickly knelt on the floor near him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his knee. “Hey, hey,” Poe whispered. “What’s the matter, Finn?”

Finn inhaled shakily, his breath catching in his throat as his exhaled. He sat up, furiously wiping at his eyes. He didn’t meet Poe’s gaze.

“Starkiller,” Finn managed. “The whole thing at Starkiller. I still—Kylo Ren, he—"

Poe patiently sat there and squeezed Finn’s shoulder gently. Finn took another shaky inhale.

“He could have _killed _me, Poe.”

Finn squeezed his eyes shut and worried his lower lip. Tears streamed down his face. Poe stared in silence. He remembered when they had extracted him from Starkiller Base; both Finn and Rey had been banged up something awful, but Finn hadn’t even been conscious. Poe remembered seeing them wheel him into the med bay, oxygen mask over his face and bandages covering most of his torso. Upon recognizing it was Finn, Poe had shouted after the team bringing him in, barreling behind them. They had blocked him from going into the med bay as Finn needed immediate medical attention, but Poe tried to push through. Poe remembered thinking he had _just _gotten him back, had just embraced him on the tarmac. He hadn’t even known Finn was alive after the crash on Jakku. But Finn had been there, been wearing Poe’s jacket in memory of the pilot. It astonished Poe the mark he had left on the former Stormtrooper. Every day after Starkiller, Poe had been there for him, waiting for Finn to wake up.

Finn had no knowledge of this, at least, that Poe knew of.

Poe couldn’t imagine what Finn was going through at the moment. He had never been one-on-one with Kylo Ren himself, but Poe thought it wasn’t something he would ever want to do anytime soon. He grabbed Finn’s hand, gripping it tight. Finn finally looked at him. Poe melted under his warm gaze.

“What can I do for you?” Poe asked, barely above a whisper. “To help you feel better?”

Finn hesitated, his grip on Poe’s hand tightening. “Can you…stay? With me? I’m afraid I’ll…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. But Finn didn’t need to finish his thought.

“Yeah, no, of course.” Poe’s heart raced as the two of them shuffled around. Finn laid on his side, drawing the covers up over him. Poe laid down next to him, back to back. He felt Finn readjust himself beside him.

“Can you…” Finn laughed mirthlessly. “This is going to sound so dumb—”

Poe looked over his shoulder. “I promise I won’t think it’s dumb, pal.”

Finn mumbled morosely. “Can you hold me?”

Poe huffed with laughter. Without a word, he rolled over onto his other side and wrapped his arm around Finn’s waist. Poe’s face burned as he pulled him closer, letting Finn know that he wasn’t going anywhere. The tension in Finn’s body seemed to melt against him. Poe was glad he could provide him some sort of comfort.

“See?” Poe sighed. “Not dumb at all.”

Finn placed his and over Poe’s and loosely laced their fingers together. “Thanks, Poe.”

“Get some rest, Finn.” Poe stared at the back of Finn’s neck for a moment and noticed his scar poking out from the collar of his t-shirt. He hesitated a moment before leaning forward and kissing the base of his neck. If Finn felt it, he didn’t protest. Poe leaned his forehead against Finn’s neck and settled into sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> White heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true
> 
> Peonies represent bashfulness and compassion
> 
> Snapdragons symbolize graciousness and strength

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [white heather, peonies, and snapdragons [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142157) by [clairevxyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevxyance/pseuds/clairevxyance)


End file.
